


hygene

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, M/M, this is purely ironic guys please don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Goku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	hygene

Image Description: Son Goku stands looking confused, asking "Wait, what are you doing?", to which a red haired Lucifer (obey me) responds with a simple "Yes." Cut to a wonderfully edited picture of the two passionately making out. The final panel shows them both standing stock still, with Goku's image having been mirrored for humors sake, and a single text bubble with but a single word, "hygiene" 


End file.
